kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Butter Building
Kirby Fighters Deluxe |theme=Timeworn tower |boss=Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright (fought simultaneously) |mini-boss=Mr. Tick-Tock, Grand Wheelie, Bugzzy, Bonkers |common enemies=Axe Knight, Blade Knight, Bomber, Bounder, Bronto Burt, Broom Hatter, Bugzzy Jr., Chilly, Coner, Cool Spook, Flamer, Gip, Glunk, Gordo, Hot Head, Javelin Knight, Kabu, Laser Ball, Mace Knight, Needlous, Parasol, Parasol Waddle Dee, Pengi, Poppy Bros. Jr., Rocky, Scarfy, Shotzo, Sir Kibble, Sir Slippy, Sparky, Starman, Sword Knight, Togezo, Twizzy, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, Wheelie }} Butter Building is the third level in Kirby's Adventure and its remake. It comes after Ice Cream Island and before Grape Garden. In Kirby's Epic Yarn, Butter Building makes a cameo appearance as a type of fabric inspired from the view from the top of the building. While the pattern seems to be original, it seems to be based on the original NES version, which had a similar background in certain levels. In addition, a piano rendition of the theme returns for Patch Land's Tempest Towers. Level Intro Kirby is seen casually strolling across one of the high-up parts of the tower. Just then, a Poppy Bros. Sr. comes along and knocks him to the edge of the platform. As Kirby struggles to get back up, the Poppy Bros. Sr. throws a bomb on his head and hops away. The bomb detonates seconds later. This intro is almost the same in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, the only difference being that Kirby frantically looks around puzzled before the bomb goes off, whereas the original had Kirby slowly turn upwards before it's too late. Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Butter Building consists of six normal stages. It is a large, tall tower reaching up very high through the sky. It is constructed in the middle of a forest clearing and is a huge cylindrical burgundy and yellow building. Kirby starts off at the base of the tower and must work his way up to the very top. In the remake of Kirby's Adventure, the building is changed from a grand, gilded castle to a ruined, crumbling tower. In Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land the building has small, unfinished towers at its base, and there are holes covered with wire grating on the decaying walls, signifying that the tower was never fully built or is now falling apart. At the very top of the tower, Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright await Kirby. Its level hub has every sub-game in the game. It has a Crane Fever room (replaced by a Bomb Rally room in the remake), an Egg Catcher room (replaced with an Air Grind room), and a Quick Draw room. It also has a Museum featuring Starman, and an Arena featuring Grand Wheelie. Copy Abilities Switches ''Kirby Fighters Deluxe |theme= Rotating tower |icon= }} Butter Building is the ninth stage in ''Kirby Fighters Deluxe. The arena is based on the sections where Kirby would walk around the outside of it, as it appears in Kirby's Adventure. Butter Building has an upper and lower portion. The main hazards are that the building rotates and enemies appear from the sides of the stage. Such enemies include groups of Starmen, Bronto Burts, and Laser Balls. UFO Kirby can appear as well, typically dropping food; rarely, he may drop a Bomber. All of the enemies, including UFO Kirby, can be defeated. Music Trivia *The name "Butter Building" likely comes from the structure's yellow color in the original game. This is untrue in the remake, because it is now purple and maroon rather than bright yellow. *In Kirby's Adventure, Butter Building had some stages where Kirby would stand outside of the building and walk around it, making it appear almost 3D. In the remake, it was replaced by the standard level layout instead of the 3D-like feature. *A faster version of Butter Building's melody plays during the Crane Fever sub-game (when the crane is moving). A remix of Butter Building’s theme plays during the beginner stages in Kirby's Avalanche. The music was also remixed for Stage 2 of Shiver Star in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. A small portion of Butter Building's music can be heard as part of the opening theme of Super Smash Bros. Melee. A remix of the music can also be heard in the level Silent Seabed in Kirby: Canvas Curse. The Butter Building level music from Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land can be heard in some stages in Kirby: Squeak Squad. The remixed version featured in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards plays in the extra stage of Resolution Road in Kirby: Planet Robobot. *The music that plays in this level later appeared as a medley in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Another medley of the music appeared in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Gallery Butter_Building_nes.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' NID 3.png|Level Map (Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, Meta Knightmare) Butter_Building_inside.jpg|Kirby fighting Mr. Tick-Tock inside the building (remake). K screen037.jpg|Needle Kirby plowing through the building (remake). Nightmare28.png|Hi-Jump, proving to be a useful ability for venturing upwards (remake). Butter building.png|Kirby scaling the building from the outside (remake). Butterbuildingthrow.jpg|Backdrop Kirby delivers swift destruction to foes in the tower (remake). Butterbuildingboss.jpg|Kirby fighting the bosses at the top of Butter Building (remake). Butter_Building_2.png|Interior of the building (remake). Butter_Building_5.png|Another view of the interior (remake). Butter_Building_5-2.png|View of the landscape around the building (remake). Butter Building 4.png Butter Building 6.png KFZ Butter Building 2.jpeg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' KFD Laser Ball.jpg|Laser Ball KFD Starman.jpg|Starmen KFD Bronto Burt.jpgBronto Burts KFD UFO.jpg|UFO Kirby Icons Icon1 Butter Building.png|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' es:Edificio Mantequilla ja:バタービルディング zh:黄油大厦 Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Adventure Category:Levels in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Towers Category:Castle Category:Stages in Kirby Fighters Deluxe